


This One's for You

by Finnijer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Metatron is the only angel left, Dean decides to mess with him and send of a detailed prayer in hopes of traumatizing the Scribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One's for You

Dean sits on the edge of his bed. It's late; Sam is resting in his room down the hall. He's getting better slowly but little progress is better than no progress. Cas went to bed an hour before. He's still getting used to being human and needing sleep, thus sleeping at odd hours. 

Dean's got a smirk on his face. Something Cas told him had been running in his mind all day. Metatron is the only angel left. Therefore, he can still hear prayers. Naturally, Dean gets an idea. Metatron wants to play games and fuck with the angels then Dean's going to play games and fuck with him. 

"Metatron, it's Dean," he says softly. 

Even if the door is shut, he doesn't want Sam or Cas to hear what he's about to say next.

"So Cas tells me you're the only angel left on the block. Well you see, I wasn't religious until I actually  _met_  you little son's of bitches, and ever since then I've taken up a hobby of praying. Being the only angel left, I guess you're going to have to hear what I have to say.

"I'm gonna be honest here, You're a fuckin douchebag. There's a shit ton of angels on earth now thanks to you and they don't know what they're doing. Me and Cas have been thinking of ways to get in touch with them. To make sure they don't fuck up too badly. But that's not the reason I'm prayin to you.

"I figured I'd give you an up-date on how the past four weeks have been since you stole Cas' grace. Yeah, he told me it was you. But between you and me, I'm not that mad. Since Cas became human again, he's feeling human emotions better than he did when he was an angel.

"So what does that mean? Well for starters, I finally got his ass laid. Granted, it took a while. He was real depressed at first when we found him. Which is why the next time I see you, I'm going to stab you in your throat. So after he got used to the whole human thing, I got him to, how do I put it, explore his feelings. 

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm the one who tapped that ass. It's a nice ass too.  I didn't want pressure him too much, you know, so I tried just kissing him first. It didn't work out that way, but damn is he a great kisser. Letting him watch porn was the best damn decision I ever made. He's a needy little bastard too. Not even five minutes in and he's already got his hands down my pants. 

"So there we are in the hall, Sam or Kevin could walk out any minute, and Cas is already yanking my shirt off. Somehow I managed to get him off of me and inside my room before anyone saw us. The door is barely shut before I'm being tossed on the bed. I guess it's the human in him that made him aggressive. 

"First thing he says is, 'you'll tell me if I'm doing it wrong, right Dean?' and I'm in awe, so I just mutter a yes. Next thing I know, he's practically yanked my pants off." Dean laughs and adds, "The dude's gonna ask 'may I' before he puts my dick in his mouth. I'll tell you; I've had some great sex in my day, but that was the best blow-job I've ever had. I was so out of it I almost came in his mouth. 

"'Course, he's still got all his clothes on and I think you know it's not fair to only receive. Found out he's ticklish practically everywhere on his back when I got his shirt undone. Also found out he can scream like a girl if you run your fingers down his spine. His 'spot' is in that little dip on his collar bone on his left side. Got a few 'Hail Mary's' from making that hicky, if you know what I mean.

“So I get his pants off and Cas is one hung mother fucker. I actually had to consider whether I could fit all of it in mouth without choking. I don’t ever tell anyone, but I’ve gave my share of blow jobs and I’m praying the entire time I don’t fuck this up. Last thing Cas needs is his first time to be shit. You probably heard me since you’re the only one with the radio on. Probably heard Cas too; he’s a loud one. It’s a good thing Kevin was out and Sam was, well, sleeping or they’d be scarred for life.

“Obviously, we didn’t do anything else. You need supplies for the real thing. That’s the one thing I won’t do without a condom; even if we’re both clean. Not to mention you to slick it up before you stick it in. All that bullshit about going in dry is just that: bullshit. So yeah, we didn’t fuck-fuck until three days later. Sent Kevin and Sam on a shopping trip; suggest Sam get some fresh air. Again, one of the best fucks I’ve had in my life. I think I saw stars when it was over. So there you have it. I’ll keep you updated; tomorrow I’m gonna teach Cas how to ‘69’. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

Dean sat for a moment in silence to see if he would receive a response. He didn’t think he would but he hoped at least the Metatron was pissed off or disgusted. He shifted on the bed and quickly realized he was going to need a cold shower after that detailed story-telling. As he got a change of clothes out of his drawers, he paused for a moment and smirked again.

“P.S. I forgot to mention I swallowed.”

 


End file.
